Walls
by maroco
Summary: The story is the same until the roof fight, Buffy stabbed Faith but she put her in 2 weeks coma and the rest happens until she go to prison but Riley does not exist yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 1**

**LA, Prison**

"Oh God, Oh God, I can't take this no more, YOU FUCKEN IDIOTS TAKE ME TO THE FRICKIN HOSPITAL, I NEED A DOCTOR YOU BASTARDS".

"Hey faith cut it out" one of the guards yells at her while standing out of her cell

Guard2: "Tommy look she's pleading we need to take her to the infirmary"

Tommy: "No way man, we will leave her here till she dies, there is no other way"

Guard2:"but it's our responsibility we don't have no choice I'm not goanna risk my job for Jake and his gang sake! This is stupid man and you know it".

Faith: " GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU ANIMALS!"

guard2: "come on man we don't have other choice"

Tommy: "ok...open the damn door"

**Summer's house**

Buffy: "look mom, all I'm saying is that I'm over Angel now" Pause "in fact, I'm over all the men species, no all the human species!"

Willow: "and the vampire's species"

Joyce: "honey, all I want for you is just to be happy"

Buffy: "I know mom and I'm really happy, see all happiness nothing else"

Xander: "did Giles tell you guys why he called for a meeting"

Willow: "No but I think its serious coz he asked to have it in Buffy's house with her mom"

They all looked to Joyce with concern, Buffy can scene that her mom knows something but she didn't want to say anything, she decided to wait for Giles. They waited for him for half hour, the look on his face shows concern and fear, and they all can feel that the matter is not easy.

Giles: "Well ahh...o-of course you all are concerned of why I gathered you here" they all shoot him with a boring look "well, yes... see... mmm" Buffy yelled at him with anger " what the what Giles! Don't tell me we have a new demon in town!"

Willow: "God nooooo, we already get rid of Adam I want a break... and we don't have time to study and the mid-terms are are..." willows face was getting the same as her hair color.

Xander: "willow breath" Buffy give him a small smile and put her hand in the back of her best friend.

Willow: "oh! Thanks"

Giles: "children, listen please its not about demons it's about...it's...its faith"

The look on there faces was priceless, they never talked about her since her confession in LA, the look on Buffy's face was a look of rage and tiredness, she didn't hate faith but she was tired of her games, she was tired of faith blaming her for everything, tired of faith trying to steel her life away. she was awakened from her thoughts by Xander voice..." well it's another type of demons".

Giles: "look Angel called me last night... they are letting her out for good..." willow snapped in anger: "what! They can't do that, for god sake she is a psychopathic killer?"

Buffy: "yes Giles, how could they do that? And why did they call Angel?"

Giles looked at Buffy with hesitation and then he looked at Joyce, they exchange a nod and continue "When Faith confess, she was a minor so they needed a family member, Angel asked me to connect the council to see if they have any information about her family but it appears that she was careful to not tell them anything even her last name, that's when miss Summers...umm...Joyce accepted to be her aunt" with the end of this phrase Buffy's eyes widened and she looked at her mother with anger " your kidding right.. Please say that it's a joke...MOM?"

Joyce: "we didn't have another choice Buffy, if the judge and jury didn't see that faith have a family and any type of normal life they would consider her a street child and give her more than 10 years punishment"

Xander: "who cares what punishment she gets..."

Joyce snapped with anger and hit the table with her hand: "I care... she is a child just like you, if anything like that happened to one of you I would be the first one to step for the help"..."we could never do something like that" willow said but with a calming voice.. "you don't know that for sure willow, look she made mistakes and she hurt you all I know that because she hurt me too when she hurts my little girl but I don't think we should ruin her life just because she made those mistakes" she look to Buffy and give her a small smile, Buffy return the smile but with a bit of fear and hesitation.

Giles: "any way, when your mom did this we didn't consider that Faith will be out before finishing her time and..." he was interrupted by Buffy: "so why is she out so soon?"

Xander: "yea she's only been there for six months"

Giles: "Unfortunately we don't have time for such conversation, Angel is waiting for me and Joyce we must be in LA as soon as possible, so perhaps we can delay the talk to when we get back" they all look unhappy and willow was trying to protest but Joyce talked first: "we wanted to warn you first".

Giles waited in the living room until Buffy back some of her stuff after she insisted to go with them to LA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 2: **

**Joyce's Car**

'Is this another game or what! why do I even care about her if it wasn't for mom I wouldn't go and see her after all that she did to us we must help her, why is that coz her childhood was bad and her mom didn't buy her a dog, damn you Faith', Buffy was leaning against the window in the back seat, her emotions were disturbed she didn't know if she was feeling sad for Faith or mad at Angel for helping her and she certainly didn't know how to feel about her mom helping Faith, she stared at the sky without saying any words.

Neither Joyce nor Giles said anything during the drive, they all didn't know what happened in prison to make them release Faith this soon, and they all want to fly to Angel's hotel, suddenly Joyce break the silence and flip between the radio channels, Buffy knew that her mom is worried about meeting Faith after all she didn't spent that much time with her and she only heard their stories about her. They finally arrived to Angel's place.

**Angel's Hotel**

Angel was pacing in the lobby he look tired but angry, he stopped when he saw them coming throw the door "Buffy what are you doing here?" he asked Buffy but with calm in his voice.

Buffy: "Nice to see you too Angel" she tried to act as normal as she can.

Angel: "look Buffy I don't mean to be rude but now it's not a good time to have your revenge, Faith needs help and support and..." Buffy interrupted him with anger "your doing this again Angel, your taking her side again, why do you always treat me like this when it comes to Faith" Angel was going to say something mean but instead he looked at Giles and Joyce "We don't have time we must go to prison now, I will explain the situation in the way".

Giles: "Ok, let's go" and they all turn to exit the hotel.

**Angel's Car**

'I hate it when he ignores me like this, but if he want to play it that way then fine I don't mind to do it that way' Buffy looked at Angel with anger in her eyes but she didn't say anything. Joyce looked to him and ask "So Angel, what's wrong with Faith?" they can all see a look of hurt in Angels eyes, he open his mouth to say something but he couldn't let the words out, "Please Angel you must explain everything to us...Is Faith alright! Is she safe at least!" Giles ask him with curiosity and fear from his answer.

Angel took several minutes to gather his courage and started to talk "Well, Faith was raped by the guards, she got pregnant and since no one went to visit her for two months they decided to do an abortion operation for her to get rid of any evidences that can accuses the guards" there was no voice in the car even for breathing, their eyes was open widely, Buffy looked to her mother she can see tears in her eyes, but then she couldn't see this happening so she asked Angel "and what makes you think its raping? I mean she is a slayer one guard can't take her off..and..." Angel cut her "yes Buffy one guard can't take her, so you do the math" "Oh my god" Joyce said with pain and hurt in her voice.

Buffy felt like crying she felt something tearing her heart apart, she couldn't help but imaging what damage this experiment had done to her fellow slayer, she was awakened from her thoughts by Giles voice "So exactly how did you know this information" he said looking out the window "her therapist called me and told me that Faith didn't come to her session for three weeks, so she was worried and she felt something wrong and she called me, I made my investigation and I knew the abortion date, so I made a deal with them to let her out and we will not take any procedure against the guards, and they accept" "How could you do this, those pastards must be looked in jail" "wakeup Buffy no one will ever accuse them" "yes Buffy Angel is right, he made the best deal" Giles said still not looking to any one. "Any way the doctor called me and told me that they will do the abortion coz her condition is so bad that why I asked you to come" "How bad is she!" Joyce asked.

"I really didn't understand much but the doctor said that the beating she took from the guards affect her and the baby so they will do it tonight and since the hospital is not well equipped they will do it the old way, which I don't know" Joyce whispered "Oh dear lord" Angel continue "Which seems to be hard" Buffy looked to her mom she wanted to ask but she was scared, she searched her mom's eyes for some relive but she couldn't find any, when Joyce felt the tears in her daughter eyes she hold her hands and start a reassurance speech "Don't worry sweetie she will be fine, this operation is hard, its like the delivery operation but the fetus is died, so she will go for all the delivery pain" Giles said cleaning his glasses "She will be ok, after all she is a slayer" "But she's a kid" she murmured shocking with tears but she knew that Angel heard her, she could feel the pain in his eyes and she could understand it now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**LA Prison**

Prison was neat and clean but something inside it makes you feel depressed and sad, maybe because it's lifeless, hopeless or freedom less, Buffy didn't give it much thought, she waited with Giles and her mom outside the infirmary while Angel went to see Faith first. She was rewinding every single moment spent it with Faith, thinking how things ended this way, the only explanation they had was Faith is evil she is unstable but no one ask why? What happened to her? Why did she turn to be evil? one minute they were laughing and fighting side by side and the other she's evil and in the other side? How is that possible? Time was passing very slowly, until Angel came out of the room.

"I didn't tell her that you all are here, I think its better that she don't know about Buffy being here" Angel didn't look her in the eyes; he was looking in the floor.

"I think that too, can I see her now" Joyce said with expectant

"Sure, but Joyce please take it easy with her and we will go to see the doctor"

**Inside Faith's room**

Joyce opened the door and stand there for a minute; she didn't see the 'Five by Five' girl or the leather girl, what she saw is a small young girl lying in bed, looking helpless and defeated. She sat in the bed beside her and did the only thing any mother can do, she took her little helpless baby in her arms.

Faith didn't fight; she just puts her head in Joyce chest and cried, tears were rolling from her eyes without any sound, she didn't cry when she was raped, she didn't cry when she felt naked and broken, she's a tough girl, she's used to this feelings 'pain, hate, ciaos'; what she didn't know is how to react for love and comfort, she didn't know how to ask for help, she didn't know why she consider it weakness, she was betrayed by all the adults in her life, but she always felt something for Joyce, she always wanted to go to Buffy's just to set with them, just to feel family, yes family.

"Mrs. Summers" Faith said without raising her head

"Yes Faith"

"What's goanna happen to me now" she paused" I know I will go for abortion but do you think that it will hurt, I mean the doctor said something about not giving me any drugs"

Joyce described the operation to her but without a lot of details; she didn't want to scare her before she enter.

"Mrs. Summers" Pause "Why are you here, I mean why are you helping me after all I did?"

"I'm here for you Faith" Joyce said calmly

Faith responded with more tears, she tightened her grips around Joyce and started to sob, Joyce held her until the nurse came to took her to the operation and Joyce went with her.

**Outside the operation room **

They all stand there waiting for Faith and Joyce to get out the room; they could hear Faith cursing and shouting or throwing things away. Although it's a painful situation, they couldn't shut there laughs when they could hear one of the nurses screaming at Faith to stop biting her hand but they fell in silence when Faith's voice faded away, they knew it was the end.

Buffy Angel and Giles return to the hotel after finishing all the papers while Joyce insisted to stay with Faith until they come back in the morning.

**Faith's room **

She wake early to find Joyce sleeping on the chair behind her holding her hand, this sight brought tears to her eyes she didn't understand why the hell did she do that for, why did she lose a friend, no, not only a friend she was the only friend, what was the price. She knew that Buffy's forgiveness is very far, she didn't even come once to visit her, but she didn't blame her for anything because she knows the truth well, she know that if Buffy didn't stab her she would do it, she wanted to hurt Buffy and she had her reasons.

Joyce stirs and opened her eyes, Faith tried to whip the tears fast but she knew that Joyce saw them; she smiled at her and Faith return the smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Summers" pause "and mm..I...I'm sorry for yesterday, you know for the cursing" she said the last part with an apologizing smile.

"Don't worry honey, I know it was hard, Angel and the others will be here after 2 hours" Joyce said smiling and trying to act casual.

"The others?" Faith asked with expectant.

"Yes Giles and Buffy are coming"

"Buffy? B is here?" Faith said with wonder

"Yes, she came with us, she was worried about you" Joyce smiled and touch her hand to reassure the younger slayer "Faith, do you...do you want to talk about anything before they come?" Joyce asked her.

"Things like what?" Faith knew exactly what Joyce wanted to talk about.

"Anything, like what happened to you or how you feel now?"

"Well, I'm Five by Five Mrs. Summers" Faith regretted saying those words, she wanted to be honest, she wanted a new start, she didn't want to play this twisted games again, so she decided to rephrase the sentence again "I mean...I'm not really Five by Five but, I don't wanna talk, s' this ok?"

"Of course its ok, but I want you to know that I'm here if you needed anything, all you have to do is ask, just ask Faith" Joyce felt some hope, she felt that the girl was changing.

"Sure, thanks Mrs. Summers, and I'm...I'm really sorry about all that I did before" She locked eyes with Joyce at the end; she wanted her to know that she was sincere; she ain't lying or bluffing any more.

Buffy, Angel and Giles came later, there was no conversation between Buffy and Faith, they just exchange greetings and they went to Angel hotel after finishing all paper work and releasing Faith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 4: **

**Angel's Hotel **

The silence was unbearable but no one know what to say, they all sat there without a word trying not to make Faith feel uncomfortable by there presence, Angel was the first to react when he offer to show Faith her room and let her have some rest, and he was rewarded by a relief smile from Faith and the others.

"So, when can Faith leave with us?" Joyce said trying to lose the tension

"I don't think this will be a good idea, I think Faith will be more comfortable here" Angel said

"Look Angel, I know that we don't have a great history but remember that in front of the law I'm Faith guardian, and I think she needs family and people to support her actions, correct her when she's wrong and give her credits when she is right, we don't want to repeat the same actions again" Joyce was calm

"I think you're right, but above all of that Faith needs people who can understand her, who can feel what she's going through, and forgive me when I say that all of you were the reason for what she did"

"What exactly are you saying?" Buffy snapped with anger "I did all my best with her, I tried more than once to take her in the right side again, I took my share from her games and bullshit" she took a deep breath and look him in the eyes "Listen Angel, I'm not against Faith coming with us, and I promise that I will not make her life harder, but if she is really coming then there must be rules and I will expect her to follow them" by those words Buffy walk upstairs, she wasn't angry or mad, she knew that Angel saw the weakness in her sister slayer, but he must know that she is in charge and she puts the rules.

She found her self in front of Faith room, she hesitated at first but then she opened the door to check on her. Faith felt her presence but she didn't open her eyes, she wasn't ready to fight Buffy, she was in pain, she thought that being slayer will erase the pain but this wasn't true.

Slayer or not, nothing can ever repair her heart, no one can put the million broken pieces together and make her fell good again; day after day people abused her, used her and with each new day she knew that a piece of her heart will be loosen by someone close.

She was out of her thought by feeling Buffy's hand stroking her hair, for a moment she forget that she was in the room, but when she felt her hand she couldn't resist the tears rolling in her cheeks, but she didn't open her eyes she didn't want to be weak in front of Buffy, so she acted like she was sleeping.

Buffy knew that Faith was faking her sleep but she didn't want to push her, she knew that her fellow slayer didn't like to show emotions, so she wipes the tears from her eyes and turned to move. She felt Faith strong hand holding her arm and when she looked in her eyes she saw a hint from the old Faith, but she wasn't scared. She loses her arm and sits on a chair behind the bed and waited for her to talk.

"You came here to talk and I'm ready now" Faith said while trying to sit on the bed.

"Are you sure? The talk can wait"

"I'm sure, but first; I'm sorry, now you can beat me to death" she said with a small smile

Buffy returned the smile but she was feeling bad for Faith, this was the first time she knew what's wrong with Faith, the reasons for her instability, for her anger and miss trust. Faith was unable to deal with her feelings; she didn't know what to do with all the things happening in her mind and heart, she didn't know how to react when she was in pain or fear. She has only one reaction "Anger" that's why when things got out of her control she asked Angel to kill her, she couldn't deal with anything.

"Buffy are you still there?" Faith's voice awakened Buffy from her thoughts.

"Look Faith, I will not lie and tell you that everything is ok, no its not you betrayed me and it will took us a hell of a time to make things ok between us, but before we talk about you making things right with other people, assuming that you really want"

"I do Buffy, I really want to make things right again" Faith said without hesitation

"You must make things right with you first, you must search deep inside you and know why you did it, why did you hurt us all and switch the sides"

"Because I was jealous, I was..." Faith didn't have time to complete her answer she was cut by Buffy.

"No Faith, this isn't the reason, I don't want you to answer me now, but I want you to think because unless you know what's your problem you will never be able to stay at the right track"

"So, what will happen now?" Faith asked with fear

"You will come with us and we will try to..."

"No Buffy, this time I get to involve and make the rules" Joyce said with calm voice

"Mom, I was..."

"Buffy not now, we all need to rest, we will talk tomorrow...now say goodnight to Faith and let her sleep"

"Ok, night Faith" Buffy said with a smile and without thinking she kissed Faith forehead.

"Oh, mm...Night Buffy, Mrs. Summers" Faith said awkwardly without looking at them.

"Goodnight Faith" and she turned with Buffy out of the room and left Faith in the dark to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 5: **

Joyce couldn't sleep, she request to sleep in the room next Faith's, as a mother she knew that Faith will have nightmares and she wanted to be at her side. When the nightmares started she quickly went to comfort the young girl but after the third one she decided to stay with her.

Faith kept sweating and tossing in the bed the whole night, she was mumbling and crying and nothing Joyce did comfort her more than 1/2 hour. She was tired but she knew that there is no way to sleep again, she tried to convince Joyce to have some sleep but the old woman refuse to leave, she made some tea and sandwiches and sit with her to chat. For the first time in her life, Faith didn't feel uncomfortable with adults.

"Listen Faith, as you know I am listed in jail papers as your aunt, and you have one year parole, so they are expecting me to be responsible for your actions..." Joyce was cut by Faith

"Mrs. Summers I'm..."

"No Faith let me complete" Faith nodded swallowing hardly "You are a slayer, you are tough and you think you can manage your life, I know all this, but for me you are a child just like Buffy, you need disciplines and rules, you need some one to set a good example for you and then let you go by your self..."

"Shouldn't we have this conversation when Buffy is awake?" Faith said with a worried smile

"No, its not about Buffy, this is about you, if all of you didn't exclude me and Giles from what happened before we wouldn't be in this situation now" Joyce took a deep breath trying to calm her self "I don't have super powers or magical force but I am a mother and I know about teenagers more than you know and I don't think of you as a bad girl or psycho killer, but I don't want you to walk in this path ever again, because this time Faith you are in parole that means you are watched, any little mistake will put you in jail again, so... tell me what you think" Joyce looks at Faith's eyes

"You set the rules and I will follow" Faith said with persistence in her eyes, she will not fall this time.

"Good" Joyce said with a warm smile. "First thing, you must know that you will be staying with me..." Faith opened her mouth but she was shut fast by Joyce. "No excuses, we have another room, and you will have all your freedom. The next thing is that I want you back to school..." Joyce waited for Faith response.

"I'm not really a school gal and..."

"Well it's already late for you to go to School but I will arrange for you to take your Degree, you must try to live normal life, have friends and start your real life" "Honey, life is not all slaying and partying"

"You are probably right but if I'm doing this can I at least ask for something?" Joyce nodded for her

"I want to have a job and..."

"Faith you already have a job, beside you will not have the time..."

"I will have the time, please Mrs. Summers"

"Sure, we will find something to you, now try to rest and we will discuss the details when we get back" Joyce opened the door but before she get out she bent and kiss Faith's cheeks and whisper in her ears "Don't make me regret this"

"You won't, I promise" this was Faith's only answer


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 6:**

Buffy opened her eyes for the first time since last night, she looked at the clock and jumped out of the bed, it was 10:30 she must get ready, and they will have a long talk with Faith.

When she entered the lobby they were all waiting for her with their bags ready for going back, 'What happened to the long talk' Buffy was thinking.

"Still not a morning person Buffy" Angel said with a smile

"Yeah, you know me, so... I think we should talk before leaving, mom? Giles?" Buffy said looking to Faith

"There is nothing to talk about Buffy, Faith will stay with us, she will complete school and search for a job, Mr. Giles will be responsible for the slaying part" Joyce said with her 'don't argue with me now' voice

"Yes Buffy, I believe that now we can divide slaying chores between both of you, so you can try and have normal life"

"Ok, Just like that, you decided and I have to follow you because she was treated bad in prison and when she goes all psycho again I have to be ready to stab her AGAIN, while you sit on your chair drinking tea" Buffy was agitating, she felt violated, her mom and her watcher sit with her ex boyfriend and her enemy 'who by the way tried to kill all of them' and decided all the things without even talking her opinion. She was out of her thought by Angel's voice.

"No Buffy, if she decided to go to the dark side AGAIN we will all be there for her but if she decided to stay there, then I will be the first one to stand in front of her and to kill her if this what it take"

"Honey, we are not trying to exclude you, we..."

"You what mom? You all took her side already, you offered your house and Giles is her watcher and you are all acting like she didn't do anything at all" Buffy was angry and hurt

"I think Buffy is right, tell me what do you want me to do, how can I make it better?" Faith said with fear

"No Faith, you don't play this game again, you will not turn me to be the monster, and you will not act like a victim, and stand there convincing every one that you changed and I'm the one not giving you the chance"

"I'm not playing any more Buffy, but I did change and I want to prove it to all of you, so tell me what you want me to do and I will do it" Faith was trying to calm her self with all her strength, she didn't want to fight Buffy, at least not now.

"I will accept everything mom and Giles decided but if I find that you are playing us it will be you're end, no more coma's or prisons, no I will send you to hell straight" Buffy was cut by her mom

"Buffy..."

"It's ok Mrs. Summers, I accept everything you are saying Buffy" Faith said

"Good" Buffy started to walk to the hotel main door

"Just one more thing Buffy" She turned to look at Faith who continue "Don't expect me to be your lapdog, I'm a slayer just like you, don't ever forget this" Faith eyes were full of hurt and anger

"Believe me I won't, but don't you ever dare and compare me to you" by those words Buffy opened the door and close it, letting the rest speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 7: **

The next days were the hardest; Faith's meeting with the scoopy was not that good and end up with her leaving to patrol before killing them. Joyce gave her the rest room with a permission to change anything she doesn't like. She started her study and found a job in a small restaurant.

In the other hand, as far as Faith living with her idea was scaring Joyce to death, it didn't take a few days for her to change her opinion. Faith was doing her best to show her how she changed. She was helping in the house and even some times she was helping her in the gallery. She wasn't afraid of Faith any more but she was afraid for her, she wanted her to talk about the past, about her feelings but she didn't want to push her.

Buffy was settling in the dorm and her visits to her mom were not constant, at first she was there almost every day to make sure that Faith didn't hurt her mom but after that she get bored of watching after Faith and accept the idea of Faith being back to there life. Also with her dating Riley, patrolling and studying there was no time for any games.

Willow was busy with her new girlfriend and Xander was busy with his jobs searching. They avoided meeting Faith as long as they can, although they could sense that she changed, especially from Giles attitude, they couldn't forgive her or trust her that much.

Giles was the most person who saw the change in Faith, she wasn't the same kid any more, she didn't came late for once, she report her patrol events for him and train with him, the only thing that didn't change is her avoiding the research, she makes all the lame excuses to run out of his house when he says the word research. But with his life experience he could sense that something was wrong with her, her eyes weren't shining like the first time he saw her, there was sadness and hurt, of course she tried hard to not show them but every time he looked at her when she isn't looking he see the sadness. He tried to make her open up to him but he couldn't, he knew that part of Faith doesn't trust him yet, he knew that she can feel that deep inside him she will always be his second choice after Buffy and he couldn't blame her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 8: **

Buffy, Tara and Willow classes finished early, they decided to have lunch in the restaurants that Faith work in. Buffy was the one that suggest this place, Willow and Tara weren't surprised they both were sure that she wanted to tease Faith in way or another. Tara didn't know much about Faith she didn't hate her, she was feeling much like her, she loved Willow but she didn't feel wanted with the scoopy, they never asked for her opinion for anything, they were only acting courteous for Willow.

They entered and sit in a table beside the window, the place wasn't crowded, it usually has a lot of people in night. Faith saw them and smiled a little, the look on Buffy's face shows her intensions but she wasn't the one to be scared easily. She went to take there orders.

"So, College girls to what I own this owner?" Faith said with a smirk

"Well Faith, look at you all with the working girl attitude, good for you" Buffy was smiling smugly

"What can I say B, not all of us have a mother like yours"

"Yeah, is this the part when you cry and tell us about your alcoholic mom?" Willow giggled on Buffy's comment but Tara looked at the floor with a sad expression.

"No Buffy, this is the part that I took your orders, so what do you want for lunch? The special today is..." Faith didn't complete she was cut by Tara who just stand and leave without a word.

Willow ran after Tara, she was calling her name but Tara didn't answer, she holds her rest and Tara turned to face her with tears in her eyes.

"W - What Willow? D - did you and and B - Buffy Finish I - I - insulting h - her?" Willow could feel how upset Tara was.

"Tara, honey, I'm sorry, Buffy didn't mean to upset you and certainly I didn't"

"Y - yes b - but y - you were t - trying to upset her, w - why? even if she d - did hurt y - you o - once c - can't you see she is she is different n - now. Beside making f - fun of other people childhood isn't isn't f - funny, its not her fault if if h - her mom w - was alcoholic" Tara was almost crying now

"Yes Tara you're right, its not really funny but Faith had caused a lot of pain for us, we trusted her and we treated her like a friend and she went and blow all this away" Buffy was the one answered Tara, she was standing behind them, Tara tuned her sadness and tears were replaced with anger

"Really Buffy, she was your friend, so what's her last name? does she have any brother or sisters? how did she get money to pay for the hotel?" Tara look at Buffy with a smirk, Buffy and Willow could swear that they never saw Tara in this way before. Tara just looked at them and walk, Willow just followed her.

Buffy didn't say anything, she stood there thinking of what Tara said, she was right though, no one knows anything about Faith, they shut her out, and then pretended to be her friends. Buffy was awakened by someone touching her arm, she turned around and punch with all her force.

"Jeez B, what was that for? I was only asking if blonde was ok" Faith said rubbing her jaw

"Oh, I'm sorry Faith, are you ok?" Buffy put her hands on Faith cheeks but Faith flinch

"Yeah I'm Five by Five, so what's with Tara?"

"I don't really know, I have to go" Buffy ran and Faith shrugged and enter the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of

**Chapter 9: **

Buffy found her self in front of her house, she didn't know how did she end up there, she was walking mind absently. 'Damn why am I so scare to enter my house, it's my house, with my mom and my stuff, Fuck you Faith'. The whole time she was thinking of what Tara said, she entered the house and walk to the kitchen, she was surprised to see her mom making dinner, she remembered that she didn't ate till now, she hugged her and sat in the table.

"It's nice of you to come and spend some time with me, like the old days" Joyce said sincerely, her eyes shows happiness which made Buffy even sadder.

"I'm sorry mom, I know I don't come a lot but you know between studying and slaying there is no time for anything"

"Its ok honey, so how is everything with you?"

"Fine, i...I meet a boy?" Buffy said with shyness smile

"Really? That's nice, what's his name?" Joyce was happy of the thought of her daughter having normal life

"Well, he's name is Riley and he's a TA, I think he's a nice guy"

"Honey that's great, I think you are more than ready for a normal relationship"

"I think so mom, so how is things between Faith and the gallery?"

"Well lets see, I have a trip for LA this weekend to buy some paintings, and things with Faith are complicated I guess"

"Mom, what do you mean by complicated? Did she do anything to you?" Buffy said looking at her mom with fear and anger

"No no, she's acting very nice really, she's trying her best, don't worry Buffy" Joyce smiled reassuring Buffy

"Ok, then what do you mean by complicated?"

"I don't know how to put this but I think she need help with her feelings, I mean she didn't even spoke with any one about what happened in prison, she's acting like she don't care, but I know she care and if she didn't talk then she will turn back to the same point again"

"Yeah, I guess so, but we can't help her if she won't let us in" Buffy and Joyce end the conversation when they heard Faith coming to the house and calling after Joyce.

"Mrs. Summers are you here"

"In the kitchen Faith" Joyce yell back at the girl, who was surprised to see Buffy

"B, twice a day, that's my lucky day" Faith said with her cocky smile

"Well, what can I say F, I missed you" Buffy said with a smirk

"Awe, I didn't know that, so yours or mine?" Faith said with a serious look

"What?" Buffy was asking with a silly face

"Come on B, your room or mine? Didn't you say you missed me?" Faith was smirking

"Oh" that was all Buffy could say while blushing.

"Faith go wash your hands and Buffy help me setting the table" Joyce said trying to lose the tension between the two girls.

Dinner went ok; Buffy and Joyce do most of the talking while Faith was responding with small comments. Buffy decided to stay for a while with them. Faith went to her room to study before patrolling. After chatting with her daughter, Joyce decided to go to bed and rest but she asked Buffy for a favor which she agreed reluctantly to do.

Buffy opened Faith's room quietly and stand there watching the girl studying.

"Either you come in or get out" Faith said with her face buried in the book

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you look like while studying" Buffy said while closing the door

"So, how do I look?" Faith said raising her eye brow

"Different" Buffy said with a serious look

"Different? Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know, but you look all serious and concentrating, I never know you could be serious"

"Can I ask you something? And I want the truth even if it will hurt me" Faith asked with hesitation

"Sure, go ahead" Buffy's heart was racing

"What do you think of me?" Faith asked locking eyes with Buffy

"The truth is, I think I don't know who you are? I mean some times I see you as my friend and the next second your not, you could be very sweet when you want but you also act like a bitch other times. What I'm saying is that I really don't know who you are" Buffy said with truth and sincerity

"I see what you mean but you know what Buffy I'm not that complicated, I'm just not used to be around people, that's all" she pause for a moment and then changed the subject "So how many books did you eat"

"No, that will be Willow's thing, eating books is not my call; so what you're eating now?"

"Some fucken poetry for a jackass" Faith said trying to hide the book

"So, why don't you read me a little?" Buffy said with interest

"Here, read it your self, I'm not your maid" Faith was getting mad

"Why? What's wrong with reading poetry for me?"

"Nothing but I don't want to"

"Why?"

"Because" Faith was agitating

"That's not an answer, why don't you want to read?"

"What do you want Buffy? I said I don't want to read, ­WHICH FUCKEN PART YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND?" Faith's eyes where glowing from anger

"The part when you ask for some one help" Buffy was calm

"And why should I ask for help, I'm Five by Five, you know" Faith's eyes were at the floor

"No you tell me Faith, what's wrong with asking for help when you need it?"

"Only weak people ask for help and I'm not weak, I'll help my self"

"Here we go again, can't you see Faith, you are doing the same faults again, you must let people in, I know that we're not in good term but you have mom and Giles, why didn't you ask them?" Buffy wasn't mocking her, she was concerned and Faith felt it.

"Did your mom notice that I can't read well" Faith asked with shyness

"Yes and she asked me to check on it and tell her but I don't want things to go that way, I want you to ask for help when you need it, will you?"

"I will" they set in silent for a while and then Buffy went to the door

"Buffy..."

"Yes Faith"

"I'm not stupid, I just have some difficulties with reading and..."

"I know Faith, I never thought of you as a stupid person" Buffy cut her before she complete

"Could you, mm...Could you please..." Faith again couldn't complete because Buffy cut her

"I will not tell any one" Buffy said with a small smile

"Thanks" Faith returned the smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, yes Mr. Giles, yes one minute please" Joyce yelled at Faith to answer Giles on the phone

"Hey, what's up G-man, yeah sure, I'll be there in 20 min, ok, bye" Faith ran down stair to the kitchen

"Mrs. Summers, Giles called a meeting, I will go now and I think there is a big bad in town, so I may be late, do you want anything before I go?" Faith asked with a small smile

"No, thanks honey, but take care and don't do something reckless" Joyce said with a concerned smile

Faiths with a spontaneous action leaned down and give Joyce a kiss on her cheeks, when her senses came back, she looked at Joyce with embracement and ran out the door, but before she could go away Joyce held her arm and pulled her to a furious hug. Faith didn't resist her; she pulled her tighter and starts crying, Joyce didn't say anything, she just held the girl tight and comfort her. Seconds later Faith pulled away, she was shaking; she looked hesitantly to Joyce eyes but didn't say anything. She grabbed her jacket and went to the door, then she looked again to Joyce but this time she found the words.

"Thanks Mrs. Summers, I really feel stupid, I don't even know why I was crying" She was blushing

"We all needs shoulder to cry on Faith, its not stupid, you think I don't cry or Buffy, PLEASE she's whining all the time" they smiled a little "And you not knowing why you are crying for doesn't mean you don't have a reason for it, but you keep everything deep inside you that sometimes even you cant reach them when you want and you must try to let any one help you" Joyce looked at her with a genuine smile "Anyway you already late for Giles and we don't want him to be mad but we will continue this talking after you come"

Faith was the latest to arrive, Giles didn't say anything and he wasn't mad, they all sit waiting for him to speak. Faith noticed that there is a new face in the group but she could guess 'Since no one cares to introduce her' that the blonde playing with Xander's hair was his girlfriend. One month had past and some things will never change, she stills the outcaste, the murderer but after all she couldn't blame them.

"So G-man what's the what?" Faith said getting to the point

"Well, thanks for asking Faith, actually it's about the council" They all show a boring face

"What do they want this time?" Buffy asked

"Apparently there is demons migration toward Sunnydale; they are trying to analyze the circumstances that lead for this development" Giles took a deep breath

"This means that we should see more vampires but I didn't notice any increase in the numbers" Buffy said

"Me neither" Faith shrugged

"Well, maybe this is due to the fact that both of you patrol alone, anyway this is not confirmed yet, so I want both of you to patrol together tonight and search for anything different , mm, like strange demons or demons gathering, anything you can find"

"Ok, but I'm not working with those bastards, and that's a statement" Faith said with anger

"Faith lets see what we have and then decide the best for us" Buffy said with calm voice and stand from her seat walking toward the door, she stopped and looked to Faith "Ready F?" she smiled at her

"Babe, I was born ready" she smiled back "later guys"

Patrol wasn't fun, they didn't kill one damn vampire, not one, there was uncomfortable silence between them and neither tried to break it, not until Faith spoke.

"You know, I've been thinken" Faith stopped to see why Buffy was laughing that hard

"Sorry Faith, it's just that you and thinking, you know" she was still laughing

"No I don't know Buffy, so why don't you tell me" Faith said with hurt expression

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was joking around, you know" Buffy felt stupid "So, you were thinking what?" Buffy tried to seem serious

"Nothing B, forget it" Faith wasn't mad

"Look Faith, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it that way" she pouts a little and gives her puppy eyes "Please, tell me please" She linked her arm with the younger slayer one.

"Alright, alright, JEEZ B, you and your puppy eyes" Faith said trying to act annoyed but with a smile "So, I've been thinken, how we are both slayers and we now live in the same house, you know, technically and I know I did a lot of things to you but…" Faith was cut off by Buffy

"You want us to try and be friends" it was a statement more than a question

"Well, that would be the short version of my speech" Faith now felt like running, she was mentally slapping her face "I really should learn when to put my foot on my mouth. Look B, I'm sorry, would you forget what I just said? Its cool really"

"Faith I'm"

"It's ok"

"Look i…."

"You don't have to say anything, i……"

"WILL YOU SHUTUP AND LET ME FINISH" Buffy yelled with all her strength and two vampire just jump on them, Buffy punch one on the face throwing him on a tombstone, while Faith was still struggling with the other vampire.

"Damn it Buffy, you wake the dead, why did you have to scream" Faith was breathing heavily after dusting her vampire, she stand there watching Buffy fighting the other one.

"Well, if you didn't go with the babbling I would said what I want in one second" Buffy throw several punches while sweeping her legs under his to throw him in the floor and with one move he was dust.

"Wow, you sure rock girlfriend" Faith said grinning with amusement, but she found Buffy staring at her

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that" Faith didn't know really what was she sorry for.

"No, no, it's just that, I didn't hear you calling me that for a long time, I guess I really missed that"

"Me too actually" Faith was mumbling

"So, we were talking about our friendship" Buffy stated and Faith looked at the ground "Ok, let's see, what's your definition for friendship?"

"Huh?" Faith looked at Buffy raising her eye brow

"I mean, what do you need in a friend? How could you tell if this is your friend?"

"Gee Buffy, I don't know, I really don't think that much" she pause for a minute trying to think "Friends hang out, do stuff and help each other, right?" She looked at Buffy with concern

"Yeah, but that's not all, friends listen, advise and trust each other, can you trust me Faith?"

"I think I do, in a level" Faith was hesitant and unsure

"What do you mean by that?" Buffy knew exactly what she meant but all she wants was for Faith to open up for her, she really wanted to understand the girl, to see the true Faith.

"Look Buffy, all my life I had no one that I can trust, for me it was always like 'I mind my businesses'; even if there was people around to help me it end when 'my things doesn't click with theirs'. So trust, love, care all those for me are just crap and bullshit" She paused and look aside for a moment, Buffy saw a lot of emotions in those brown eyes that she thought could never see, then Faith started to talk again "If you asking me if I believe you will never hurt me without a reason, then yea I trust you" Faith smiled slightly

"That's enough for me as a start" she smiled to her "what do you say we make it a girl night?" Buffy asked with enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?"

"We go home together, eat Pizza and watch a movie, maybe chat a little, you know like sleep over"

"Ok, that would be cool and I will let you play with my play station" Faith said with amusement "I have this new game, wicked cool B, it's about demons and zombies and guess what you can choose your warrior and dress him….." Faith go on and on talking about all her games, Buffy was looking at her with surprise, it was like watching a kid bragging of what he got for Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy and Faith enter the house with the least noise they can make, they were surprised to see Joyce still awake, she was happy to see Buffy and she was a lot happier to see the two girls in good terms for the first time; they ordered Pizza and set on the kitchen.

"So Buffy honey didn't you say that you have to take a shower?"

"Yes mom, I will go in a minute"

"Could you go now, me and Faith will have one of the mother daughter talks, I don't think you will like it" Faith looked to Joyce with horror; she blushed a little and swallowed.

"Sure mom, although I would really like to see Faith in this talks" Buffy laughed at the imagination and then she look at Faith with a teasing smile and said "Ok little sis, see you in a while after my mom kick your ass" she then get out the kitchen laughing on Faith's reaction. Joyce then looked at Faith and hide her smile when she saw how tense she was, she know that those talks are new for her but as adult she must interfere and make a difference in the girl life.

"Did I do something wrong? You know Mrs. Summers if you want my out of here I will…."

"First, stop calling me Mrs. Summers, Second this is your house Faith and you pay on it and even if you did something wrong I will never throw you out, I did it once with Buffy and I will never do it again" Joyce paused looking at Faith "Your like my second daughter now, my baby child" Joyce saw the tears gathering on Faith's eyes, she know that the girl was making big efforts to hide them there, she was amazed of how small words can affect the girl, she felt very sad of how Faith was craving for some attention and love.

"Look Faith I know that you're not much as a talker and I really didn't want to push you, but I think you need to talk with some one, so I decided that we sit every day and have a small chat for say 1/2 hour"

"What do I have to say in it?" Faith looked at her skeptically

"Anything you want, you can talk about your past, your plans, your job, anything" Joyce said with a smile.

"Ok, I think I really need to talk and can I ask for something more?"

Joyce was surprised by the girl reaction; she smiled at her to reassure her "Anything for my little girl"

"I kinda have a problem with reading and I don't know what to do, I'm really trying but i.."

"I noticed that and I was waiting for you to ask, don't worry we will see what we can do, I want you to take your degree so you can join Buffy and the others next year"

"Thanks Mrs….Joyce, so, we will talk every day" Faith said with thinking

"Yes and no is not acceptable" Joyce said smiling

"Ok, can we start now?" Joyce couldn't hide the thrill she felt when she heard those words from Faith and she nodded to her.

Buffy took her time showering she didn't want to disturb Faith and her mom, she went down stairs to the kitchen and was mesmerized by what she saw, she found Faith sitting on the counter hugging her mom and sobbing like a kid, she looked at her mom's teary eyes and went out. She never saw Faith like that but she was glad that she opened her self to her mom. Thanks to slayer hearing she could still listen to what Faith was saying when she finished sopping.

Joyce couldn't understand most of Faith's stories, she was trying to tell her about jail but it was very obvious that she never talked to adults before. Joyce was thinking how sad that this girl cant make one good sentence that explain her feelings, Joyce could tell that she was doing a huge effort to say those things, so she didn't push hard; anyway Faith's efforts were so stressing that she started sobbing. After a few minutes Faith dried her tears and looked to Joyce with embarrassment.

"Hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, crying is healthy" Faith smiled slightly "Faith I want you to talk about what the guard did to you?" Faith lowered her eyes and Joyce left her chin to reassure her. Outside the kitchen Buffy was waiting excitedly to hear what Faith will say.

Faith took a deep breath and start talking "Well, there was this guard 'Jake' that always trying to provoke the inmates, so you know, he tried with me but I don't like any one to force me for something, I do what I want when I want. So as I was saying he tried sweet talking, giving me things but I didn't want to" she paused "then he tried fighting with me or makes his girls fight with me but you know I'm a slayer" She closed her eyes to remember "Then I do the biggest mistake, I broke his arm when he was trying to get what he want from a 'new fresh meat' that's new prisoner" Joyce nodded for her to continue, Faith took a deep breath "His rep was low and my rep was getting high as the girls savior, and I was thinking that maybe I can make some difference while I'm here doing my time, and one day…" Faith closed her eyes to remember.

Faith give Joyce even the smallest details, she talked about the guards raping, the dogs and the beating .The three women were now crying, Faith buried her face in Joyce chest, while Joyce was trying to reprocess the story again and again. Buffy was sitting on the couch with wide eyes tears pouring from them, she decided to go to bed and fake sleeping, she can't see Faith today without crying and telling her how sorry she is for throwing her there, for telling her that she belong there, for setting a good example for her of how to be good, she now understand that you cant do good where Faith came from, she now understand that there is more than her world, she now could understand why Faith is always fighting even when she don't need to.

Joyce led Faith to her bed and despite the young girl objections she decided to sleep with her since Buffy had already fall asleep. Faith surrender easily, she didn't have the strength to fight any more with any one. She put her head on Joyce chest and falls asleep.

Buffy couldn't stop crying; she searched for her mom and fined her in Faith's room. Joyce motioned to her to come closer; she made a room for her and Buffy put her head on her mom chest right in front of Faith's face and cried herself to sleep. Joyce just laid there holding her daughters tight trying to process Faith's story, she was asking her self if she could stand to listen to Faith's other stories.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came so fast, she felt a hand stroking her hair and her stomach growled when she smelled the breakfast. Buffy opened her eyes to find her self sleeping beside her mom in Faith's bed, she quickly remembered what happened last night and smiled to her mom.

"Morning mom" she said kissing her mom cheeks

"Good morning sweetie"

"So, where is Faith?"

"I think she got bored of fighting with you over the sheets and the space so she decided to wake" Joyce was smiling "Thank god you are an only child, I really forgot how demanding you are" She was laughing

"Mom, I'm really not" Buffy said pretending to be offended which make her mom laugh harder "Did I really fight with Faith" Joyce nodded still laughing "Like really really fighting?"

"Buffy, you kicked her out of the bed more than once, I had to hold you still for a while and when this was impossible I had to almost carry Faith to sleep in your bed"

"Sorry mom" she laughed sheepishly

"Its ok sweetie, I enjoyed having both of you in the house yesterday, now lets get up and have some breakfast"

Down stair Faith was making breakfast for them. Joyce and Buffy decided not to mention anything about yesterday, they both know that Faith does not like showing emotions, so if they want her to open more, the perfect policy will be not to dwell much on the subject. When they both entered the kitchen a small smile settled on there mouths for the sight of the young brunette. Faith was sitting on the table surrounded by food that can serve full army, her mouth is full and she shocked when she saw them.

"Sorry, If I knew that you are awake I would wait for you" she said smiling sheepishly

"Good morning to you too Faith" Joyce said smiling and sitting beside her

"Oh, morning Joyce, Buffy"

"Morning Faith" Buffy said while taking pancake from Faith's plate "Do you mind sharing?" Faith narrowed her eyes watching Buffy eating her food "Sure B, this is the least I can do after sleeping in your bed and playing in your closet" Buffy looked at Faith with shock "You searched my closet" "yep, nice panties by the way, I never thought of you as Disneyland fan, not in a million year B" Faith was laughing

"What's wrong with my goofy panties, its nice" Buffy pouted a little

"Yeah B nice and cute"

"MOM!" Buffy was yelling when Faith start eating from her plate.

"Girls, stop fighting" Joyce said with a smile, she was watching the show with amusement, she was happy that both girls were having fun, she couldn't remember the last time she saw Buffy laughing like a kid but in her heart she was scared and she was praying for those laughs to last forever.

* * *

Patrolling was boring, she didn't kill any demons but she wasn't angry, she kept thinking of Buffy and Joyce and how her life changed a lot, suddenly she heard screaming and turned toward the voice. Bunch of Vampires were attacking a girl; Faith throw her self in the fight and start struggling with them. There were more than six vampires and she knew that she will lose, so she tried to free the girl and retreat. Suddenly she heard another people fighting the vampires; she quickly finished her vampire to find two soldiers fighting beside her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Faith asked the girl while checking her for wounds

"Y-yes, what was that" the girl asked with horror

"That's nothing; can you run to your house?"

"Yes"

"Then run, NOW" the girl start running when she saw Faith engaging with other vampire

The fight was over, Faith found her self now face to face with the two soldiers, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to run and make them feel that she was doing something wrong but if she didn't run what can she say 'Hey, I'm a slayer, how about you?' or maybe she can claim that she was just passing through when a magical force hit her and give her magical hitting power. No one move they all stand there staring at each other until one of the soldiers cut the silent.

"Hi, I'm Riley and this is Forrest" he holds out his hand

"I'm Faith" she shakes there hands eyeing them skeptically "So are you like real soldiers"

"Yep, says the uniform" Forrest answers with a wide smile

"Cool, I like men in uniform" she winks at him "don't you think it's sexy?" she smiled her trademark smile

"So, drinks on me?" Forrest said smiling; Riley shakes his head with amusement and start following them.

After the drinks and the talk Faith and Forrest exchange numbers. Forrest and Riley were shocked by all of Faith's stories so they decided to go straight to professor Walsh.

"So a slayer, that's interesting" professor Walsh said while thinking "are you sure about that?"

"Yes professor, she shows very high fighting abilities, she was fighting with some kind of wooden weapon"

"A stake" Forrest complete Riley's words

"Ok, I want to meet her, but first I want her to trust you, this girl will be very important to our researches" she looked at both of them "So Forrest, what was the word you use 'you clicked together', right?"

"Yes Ma'am" Forrest nod with a wide smile

"Ok, you're in charge of this operation, I want the slayer here"

"Consider it done"


End file.
